Sanctuary for Mutants
by Moonshifter
Summary: Due to a questionable string of occurances, life at the sanctuary may never be the same.
1. Prolouge

Helen awoke in the bed that she shared with her husband with a headache to end all headaches. To much wine. Yep. That was it. Wine hangovers are always the worst.

Eyes closed tight against the sunlight streaming throught he blinds, she turned to wrap her arm around Eric. Her arm slid across his bare torso and she pulled her own naked body closer to him. Hand resting on his abdomen, she realized that something wasn't quite right. Her hand drifted upward to entwine her fingers into the hair on his chest as she had done so many times before... but there was no hair and no stubble to indicate that he had shaven for some reason.

Helen sat up quickly, a little to quickly for comfort of her hangover. Her head spun as if she had been caught in a clothes dryer. When she was able to open her eyes without falling bacl to the bed, she looked down at the form beside her.

This was definately not Eric.

The lack hair was the first indicator. Reality sunk in quickly. This was Eric's best friend, Charles. Charles Xavier.

Flashes from the previous night crossed through her mind. Helen sat quitely on the bed, numb. She had commited the ultimate act of betrayal in a marriage. How was she going to forgive herself. Worse. How was she going to tell Eric?

Helen sat in an oversized, over stuffed chair in the living room with her head in her hands and tears streaming down her face. Eric paced the floor in front of her.

"I never meant for it to happen Eric. I'm so sorry."

He quietly continued to pace, attempting to keep his temper in check. "You know he's my best friend."

"Yes, I know. And I know that its not an excuse but i was quite sloshed that night. I honestly cannot remember most of the night." She lifted her face to watch his movement.

"That doesn't change the fact Helen Marie." He stopped the incessant pacing to stand in front of her and look down at her. She looked him in the eye, her own eyes still glistening with the remnants of the shed tears.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Eric watched her, no emotion showing on his usually expressive face. "You can leave Helen. I don't ever want to see you again. Inform me of your location and I will have lawyers deliver the paperwork."

With that said, he left the room. Everything metal in the room slamming against the wall as he slammed the door.

A month and a half later, Helen sat on the floor of her private bathroom inside the Sanctuary Manor, staring at a piece of plastic in her hand while contemplating the events of the past few weeks.

She had returned to Coastal Washington to mixed feelings from the staff and residents of the Sanctuary. Everyone was both glad to have her back from her 3 year hiatus but also disheartened by the circumstances of her return. Young Henry had grown in leaps and bounds since she last saw him and was promising to become quite the heartbreaker in his teenage years to come.

Her attention came back around to the plastic stick in her hand as a blue plus sign began to appear in the little circle.

"Bloody Hell." She whispered, staring at the results of her life-changing indiscretion.

"Magnus." A knock on the bedroom door, accompanied by the Big Guy's gruff voice brought Helen out of her stupor. She stood, placing the pregnancy test into the wastebasket and went to open the door.

Big Foot stood there, a brown package in hand. "This came for you today." He held it out to her.

"Thank you old friend. Please," she took the package from him, "Inform the rest of the staff that I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening."

He nodded and walked off down the hall as Helen quietly closed the door and carried the package to the bed.

It had no return address but was postmarked from Westchester New York. She hesitated in opening it, dreading that it would be the divorce paperwork.

"Well Helen... you can't delay the inevitable." She slowly opened the package. A small piece of paper flutterd to the floor as she unwrapped a hard bound book. It was titled, "Mutant or Abnormal? The Truth Revealed" by Charles Xavier.

She turned the book over in her hands and gently fanned through the pages before reaching down to pick up the paper.

Helen,

I know that you said that you didn't wish for me to contact you again, but i believe that you will appreciate this.

**-X**


	2. Chapter 1

Ashley held the female Abnormal's arm as tightly as she could, almost puncturing her with her clawed fingernails.

As she looked toward Helen, her eyes filled with all the pain and love in the world. She was able to mutter a single word, "Mom," before teleporting into what she believed to be sure death.

A few months and several hundred dollars worth of therapy later, Helen was finally coming to terms with the death of her only offspring and beginning to believe that it wasn't her fault and that nothing she could have done would have prevented it.

Helen sat at her large mahongany desk with her newest protege seated across from her. She had her fingers steepled in front of her mouth, elbows on the desk as she listened to him speak.

"Magnus," Will took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I understand your reluctance to return to work but to be quite honest, we indians need our chief back."

She grinned at his variance of the colloquialism. She lowered her hands to clasp them together against the top of the desk. "You're doing a splendid job of running things yourself. Why would I want to usurp you?"

"There are certain things that I just can't do yet. Like piloting a submarine." He smiled at his own quip, showing off his pearly whites.

As Helen was preparing a witty retort, the phone beside her rang. She placed a hand on the reciever, "Pardon me Will." She picked it up following the second ring. "This is the Sanctuary. Helen Magnus speaking."

A rich, familiar voice flowed from the earpiece. "Ah, Helen. Prompt and polite as ever I see."

Helen was quietly stunned at the person on the other end of the telephone. Sensing her momentary panic, will stopped halfway out of his chair and sat back down.

Helen responded hesitantly. "Charles?"

"Yes Helen, it is I. May I assume that you are farring well?"

Helen took a moment to regain her compsure and spoke again with confidence. "Charles, I believe I was explicit in my instructions to you that you were not to contact me again." Will's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yes dear Helen, you were. I have been respectful of your wishes until now and would have continued to do so if it were not for a matter of business."

"Business Charles? What sort of business?"

"Approximately a month and a half ago I received into my care a young woman who possesses no memory of her past and extrodinary gifts. It pains me to say that it has taken me this long to determine that she is Abnormal rather than Mutant. I believe that your expertise in the matter may be the key to determining who she is and possible unlocking her memories, as nothing I have attempted has been effective."

Helen paused to absorb the information she had just been given. "So you want me to come to New York and try to help this girl?"

"Yes. That would be greatly appreciated =. I am quite perplexed by this particular case. Your opinion would be helpful."

She hesitated once more. "Do you believe it is wise?"

Xavier responded, almost with haste, knowing exactly what she was refering to. "Can you still not trust me after 20 years Helen?"

"My life was changed far to greatly and quickly Xavier," Will's eye widened slightly as his keen mind finally processed exactly who Magnus was talking to. "But in the interest of this abnormal, I will put the past where it belongs and come out with my team."

"Thank you. I can gaurentee that I will noto make you regret your decision and will inform the staff here to be expecting your arrival. Oh, and Helen." He trailed off.

"Yes?" She prompted.

"One a personal not, it is good to hear your voice again."

"I suppose so Charles… I suppose so. I must go now and prepate things on my side. I shall see you in a few days." She hung up the phone before he could respond.

Will sat wide eyed, mouth slightly open, quietly staring at Helen.

"Pack your bags Will. We're going to New York."

He licked his lips and spoke slowly. "Xavier? Professor Charles Xavier?" He put emphasis on "Professor".

"You are correct."

His mouth moved with no sound issuingforth.

"You wanted me back in the field. It seems you are getting your wish. Now if you will excuse me," She stood up from her executive chair, "I must go inform the others." She left the room in silence and Will mildly perplexed. After the door closed he jumped up and ran after Magnus.

"Ok… I understand how you know Tesla and Watson and all of the… How do you know Professor Xavier?"

Helen abruptly stopped walking, Will almost ran into her. She looked at him solemnly, a hint of old sorrow just under the surface of her eyes. "That.. is a long story." She took a deep breath. "One that is best left for another time."

Jean grey lead the team into Professor Xavier's office.

"Helen, it's so good to see you!" He wheeled himself the desk and extended a hand to Magnus.

She took it in a firm grip. "And you as well. I'm sure you remember Henry Foss and Big Foot."

Charles looked at Henry, an astonished look on his face. "Yes, young Henry! My how you've grown!" Henry seemed slightly uncomfortable as he took the offered hand. "And Big Foot, it's a pleasure to see you again."

The Big Guy growled at him distrustfully and ignored the offer for a hand shake.

"Yes… Well," Charles dropped his hand back to the arm of his wheelchair. "And who might these additions be?"

"This is my newest and most promising protégé, Dr. Will Zimmerman." She motioned him forward and Will shook the Professor's hand vigorously.

"I'm so grateful for the oppurtunity to meet you sir. I've don't extensive study through Magnus' library on your research on the differences between Mutant and Abnormal. You've made some incredible discoveries." He was cut off by Helen.

"Will, maybe later." Will looked chastised and let go of Xavier's hand.

"Last we have Kate Freelander. She's our," She paused, searching for the best description. "Procurment Specialist."

Kate nodded, her hands resolutely placed in her pockets. "Hello."

"Well!" He clapped his hands together. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business."

Everyone found a seat as Charles found his way back behind the desk.

"I will allow Jean to inform you of what we know so far as she has been working closest with the patient."

She stood and smoother her white lab coat. "Thank you Professor." She leaned against the front of the desk, facing the assembled guests.

"Our patient is a blonde haired, green eyed woman approximately 5'6" tall, 138 pounds and around 19 years of age. She was found wandering a local park by one of out students who goes by the name of Rogue. When approached by Rogue, she attacked with the use of retractable fingernails and the teleported elsewhere."

Magnus' usually stoic expression began to sink into astonishment and disbelief.

"Rogue reported the occurance ous. We were able to locate her using Cerebro. We dispatched a team who were able to catch her and bring her here."

"Stop right there." Helen stood, levels of comprehension showing on the faces of the Santuary group. "Ibelive I know who this woman is." She looked seriously toward Xavier. "Charles, I believe we need to speak in private."

"Yes, of course." He turned to Jean. "Would you please show everyone to their rooms? I will inform you when we are ready to go visit our patient."

"Yes Professor." Jean lead the way out of the before she closed the door, Henry asked, "What's Cerebro?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Helen," Charles looked at Helen, his concern showing on his face. "I can see that something is troubling you. What is it?"

"As I stated earlier Charles, I believe I know who your patient is," she took a slow, deep breath, "And this is a conversation that is long overdue. But myself being who I am, have been to stubborn to do so."

Xavier sat, patiently encouraging her.

"If this is who I think it is," She paused, appearing to be at a loss for words, "then she is our daughter."

Charles sat for a moment, his eyes widening slightly as the specifics of her phrasing processed in his mind. " 'Our', Helen? Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Yes Charles." He sighed, closed his eyes and steepled his fingers, absorbing the information. "Her name is Ashley Renee. She has your eyes."

"I'm sorry Helen."

"It is quite alright. I was grateful for everyday that I had her with me."

"Regardless Helen, you know that had I known I would have offered my assistance."

"I am aware of that. But as I said before, I have been quite stubborn."

He opened his eyes, a light smile playing on his face. "Infamously so."

She half grinned. "I should have informed you sooner, so that you could have known her. That was selfish of me and I apologize for that."

"That decision was your right as her mother. Helen, would you object to me using psychic ability to attempt to release her memories or would you rather let her go about it naturally?"

"At this point, depending on the extent of the damage of the EM shield and the Cabal," she paused for a breath, "Im not sure if we will ever be able to coax her back to her old self."

"I highly doubt she'll be the girl you knew but we can at least help her to remember her friends and family so that despite any changes in personality she'll know who to turn to for guidance."

Helen nodded. "That would at least be a step in the right direction."

"Helen, would the EM shield be a problem? I thought you had made it to keep dangerous abnormals out, or in."

Helen sighed lightly and started into the explaination. "At the time, she was a threat. She wasnt always abnormal. Ashley was kidnapped by the Cabal, brainwashed and given altered doses of the source blood which turned her into a super-abnormal. She was then cloned into the test subjects from Operation Montana. They were all sent to destroy the Sanctuary network."

Pain began to show on Professor Xavier's face. "I am more sorry than I can express."

Helen nodded, a quiet tear beginning to fall down her face. "She teleported through the EM shield trying to save me. I looked for her for several months, following every lead and every theory I could find."

"Then I am immensly grateful that I can give her back to you."

Helen nodded. "If this is indeed Ashely." She stood from her chair, "Shall we go find out?"

"Yes, of course." He wheeled out from behind the desk to lead her to the infirmary, Helen following him without a word. When they arrived, the Sanctuary team were gathered around a hospital type bed, Dr. Hank McCoy standing at the foot of the bed. As Helen walked into the room, everyone moved out of the way so that she may step up to the bed, Xavier waiting in front of the door. Helen stepped up to the bed and quietly began to cry in earnest. She reached down to place the back of her hand against Ashley's cheek.

"I'm sorry that I gave up on you Ashley."

After a quiet moment, Dr. McCoy softly cleared his throat. "Dr. Magnus?"

Helen looked up at the furry man, "Yes Dr. McCoy?"

"She is stable and I believe she will recover completely within a few weeks. For now, she is sedated only because she was becoming aggitated and verbally irritable and quite abusive with her language."

Helen couldn't help but smile a bit through the tears. "Well, it is good to hear that at least some of her personality has survived."

"That is very encouraging to hear. I had the dreadful thought that she had been tampered with like Logan. Please excuse me." He walked into his office, making notes on a clipboard.

Helen turned to look at Professor Xavier, the last of her tears beginning to dry. "Charles, I would like you to meet your daughter.:

Kate Freelander's jaw dropped slightly. "But I thought that John Druitt was her father!"

Charles chuckles as he wheeled closer to the bed. "Helen does enjoy her secrets."

Will looked at Helen quietly for a minute, the wheels in his head turning. "You... Professor Xavier..." He paused, "I think I need a glass of water." He left the room quickly.

"As does she enjoy shocking people."

Helen looked at the remaining members of the Sanctuary team. "I'm afraid I will have to ask you all to leave us once more."

The team nodded as they walked out of the room. Helen turned to Xavier. "Are you up to probing her mind?"

"Yes, but in her current state, you will have to forgive me if I don't dig to deeply." He placed his fingers to his temples and started the slow process.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes with a soft gasp. "She's been trough some very hurtful things."

"By the Cabal?" Charles nodded silently, echoed by Helen. "Then for now, let us leave her be."


End file.
